Armin In Wonderland
by alextay456
Summary: Just a SnK and a Alice in the Country of Hearts crossover. Also EreMin, EreAru, and Armin x Eren. Warning for: Gore, Blood, and Curse Words. Have a nice day
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next thing Armin knew, he was sitting on rocky ground, sqaure on his butt, and...in a dress? "Oww.." Armin moaned as he looked around. He follwoed a strange white rabbit was was calling to him and know he was sitting in a rocky flatland that was surronded by a forest and had a clock tower in the center.

He looked around a bit more. Then he called out 'Hello..?" No reply. "Hmm." Armin hummed to himself. "Who's there?" A stern voice called. Armin jumped and saw in the distance a short ravened hair man. He was wearing a tuxedo with a crow sitting on his shoulder, while a mouse sat in his hand. The man narrowed his eyes at Armin. "I said, who's there?" He said again. "Oh umm. I'm sorry sir." Armin said. He stood up and dusted himself off. The man approched and looked at him. The man stuided him a bit before saying. "Name?" "Oh, Armin." Armin replied trying to not to make his voice sound nervous. "Woah it's a new Alice!" the mouse chirped.

Armin looked down at the mouse, confused, did it just speak? The mouse noticed Armin's staring. "Hi! I'm Hanji! Hanji the scientist mouse!" She said with a wide smile. "More like just mouse." The crow chirped. "Hey!" Hanji repiled and shot a scowl at the Crow. "Relax Hanji." the man said, narrowing his eyes at the mouse. The mouse let out a 'hmpft' and sat down, crossing her front legs/arms. (What do you call it? I don't know) "Levi." The man said, extending out his hand to Armin. Armin shook his hand. "This is Erwin." Levi said looking at the crow. The crow, known as Erwin, dipped his head.

Levi ended the handshake and crossed his arms, as Hanji ran up his arm and sat on his shoulder. "So, who brought you here?" Levi asked, with his normal stoic experssion and tone. "I don't know, but I saw a white rabbit." Armin replied. Levi's expression darkened, Armin jumped a bit, thinking he might have done something wrong. "Kirchstein." Levi mumbled. "Who?" Armin asked. Then there was a loud "ARMIN!" Armin looked in the dircetion of the voice and saw a young man, around the age of 17, running torwards Armin. Then he glompled Armin and snuggled into his chest. "Umm, who are you?" Armin asked.

The young man perked up and looked at Armin. "Kirchstein!" He said, smiling. The young man had rather light brown hair and what appeared to be two rabbit ears sticking out. He also wore a Red vest with sleeves and plaid pajama pants. "Get off him rabbit." Levi said. Kirchstein then got off of Armin and helped Armin up. "Armin, this is the rabbit who brought you here." Erwin said to Armin. "Well, welcome to Wonderland Armin!" Kirchstein said. "Huh?!" Armin exclaimed. "Just follow me!" Kirchstein said, grabbing Armin's wrist and leading him off to the East. Levi grabbed Armin's wrist and said. "Don't trust him." Levi said, then let go of Armin's wrist.

After a few mintues, they were walking through the forest. "Ummm, excuse me. But can ask you a few questions?" Armin asked. Kirchstein looked back at Armin and smiled. "Oh course my love." Armin narrowed his eyes at him. "First off, don't call me 'love'. Second off were are we going?" Armin asked. "To the Country of the Heart Kingdom." He replied back, smiling. "Okay. Then answer this, why the heck am I in a dress?" Armin asked. "Oh, that's the games autosettings." Kirchstein replied. "But you can take them off if you want to." Kirchstein said, looking back at Armin, smiling like a pervert. "Pervert!" Armin exclaimed, ripping his arm away from Kirchstein's. Kirchstein laughed. "I was joking!" He said in between laughs. Armin shot a scowl at Kirchstein. "Now come on, were almost there." Kirchstein said, beginning to walk again. Armin decided to follow. He's in a land that's strange and new to him, what else could he really do?

After about 5 minutes they finally made it to a giant entrance to a castle. "Come on! Let's go! The Queen wants to meet you!" Kirchstein said, grabbing Armin's wrist again and running in. After 5 MORE minutes they made it to what appeared to be a throne room. It was red, with varius other shades of red. There was a young female sitting on the throne. She had black hair, with brownish grey eyes and a stoic expression. She wore a red dress. (Think Queen Vandell's) Kirchstein and Armin walked up to her. "Mikasa, this is Armin, the new Alice. Armin, this is Mikasa." Kirchstein introcued. Armin bowed to Mikasa. "Oh no need to." Mikasa said, with a slight smile at Armin. Armin rubbed the back of his neck in embaressment. "Has he met anyone else yet?" Mikasa asked. "Only Levi and his talking pets." Kirchstein replied. Armin narrowed his eyes at Kirchstein. Then looked back at Mikasa with a nicer expression.

Mikasa and Kirchstein began talking about something. Armin didn't really listen, he'd feel like an ease-dropper if he did. So he looked around the room a little bit before he heard. "Can we keep him here plleeeasse?" Kirchstein pleaded. Armin looked over at Mikasa and stared at her. "Hmmm, I dunno Kirchstein. I don't want him to hate us." Mikasa replied glancing over at Armin. "Armin! Do you want to stay here?!" Kirchstein asked. "What? How long though?" Armin asked. "Forever!" Kirchstein replied almost jumping. Armin's expression changed from confusion to utter shock and fear. "What?! What kind of question is that!?" Armin exclaimed. "So is that a yes?" Kirchstein assumed. "What?! No!" Armin replied back, with an angry tone. "All I'm hearing is 'Yes'! He wants to stay!" Kirchstein said, turning torwards Mikasa. Mikasa looked at Armin and it looked as if she was saying 'Run.' Armin nodded and ran out of the room. "Armin!" Kirchstein yelled.

It seemed only a few mere mintues before Armin saw the entrance gate. He then ran intot he forest and tripped over a log. After he hit the ground with a loud THUD, he looked around rubbing the back of his head. Then he froze when he heard footsteps. "Hey look! A new Alice!" a young male voice called.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Armin looked around and saw that in front of him were, seemingly, two 13 years old standing in front of him. One was a girl with brown hair and the other was a boy with a close shave. "And a perfect new testing dumby to test our new weapons!" The girl shouted, raising her giant axe. Armin's facial expression darken with fear as the axe came down. Right before it hit him though, a voice called. "What are you two doing?!"

They both looked over at a young man, around the age of 16 ,maybe. He was around 5'8 and had black-like hair and had freckles. He walked up to the two 13 year olds and look down at them. "What are you two doing?" He asked sternly. "Ummm.." The girl began. "Marco! Sasha was about to kill the new Alice!" the boy piped up. "Connie!" the girl, who is apprently Sasha, yelled. She rose her axe to hit the boy, but the man caught it. "Sasha." Marco sighed. He took the axe out of her hands. "Remember our rule?" Marco asked. "Don't kill unless given permission." Sasha mumbled, crossing her arms, and started pouting. "And what did you do?" Marco asked. "I didn't listen to the rule and almost killed the new Alice." Sasha replied, pouting. "Wait, Alice?" Armin mumbled under his breath.

Marco looked at Armin and smiled. "Sorry for this. These two." Marco stopped and looked at Connie and Sasha. "Are quite violent." He finshed. "haha, yeah." Armin nervously laughed. Marco exteneded a hand to help Armin up, but Armin declined. Armin got up. "So, what's your name?" Marco asked. "It's Alice right?" Sasha asked. "Oh, no. It's Armin." Armin replied nervously. "Huh, I thought I didn't see two lumps on the chest." Connie thought outloud. Sasha back-handed Connie on the back of the head. "Oww!" Connie whined, shooting a hateful glance at Sasha. But Sasha shrugged it off. A clap of thunder struck in the distence. "Storm's coming. You wanna come back with us?" Marco asked. Armin looked at Marco and the two kids for a moment. Sasha was nodding with a smile on her face while Connie shook his head with a smile. Armin nodded "Yes please." He said with a smile.

After walking for 5 mintues they made it to a small mansion. It looked quite broken down. With many holes and over-grown vines growing out the side. Armin already felt comfortable here. He liked the almost 'ancient' looking style the little mansion had. It also had many cracks on the walls.

The inside was all the same. Over-grown vines growing out of the walls, and cracks stretching throught the walls. "Sorry it's not as nice as everywhere else." Marco said nervously. "Oh no, it's fine. I like this place." Armin replied, politely. Marco's mouth gapped open and he looked at Armin in shock. "I think your the first Alice ever who actually like's this place." He said, smiling returning. "Why don't they?" Armin asked. "Eh, said it was too gross and dirty." Connie said. "I like it. I like the 'anicent' feel it gives off." Armin almost mumbled. Marco, Connie, and Sasha stopped and looked at Armin. They looked at him in shock and mouths gapped open. All thinking the same thing. 'Can I marry him now?'

They all sat outside, it was currently night and the storm passed. They all sat on chairs Connie and Sasha randomly found around the house and drank tea that Marco made rather quickly. "Hmm." Marco replied calmly. "Who brought you here?" Sasha piped up. Armin shuddered at the thought of Kirchstein. "Kirchstein." He replied. Marco almost dropped the teaa he was drinking from, while Connie whispered, "I knew it." "So THAT'S why you were running in the forest! To get away from him right?" Sasha asked. Armin nodded. "Is he always that creepy and perverted?" Armin asked "To every new Alice that he brings." Marco sighed. "But, please do know, were not all like that." Marco continued. Armin smiled a bit at that statement.

Connie yawned a bit, and Sasha was already asleep, leaning on Connie for support. Marco looked at the two kids and smiled. "I think we should go to sleep now." He said. Armin looked at the two and smiled. Remembering his childhood memories with his friend. Armin felt a horrible pain rush to his head. "Ahh! "He screamed, not waking Sasha though, as he clutched his head in his hands. "Armin?! Armin are you okay?!" Marco said. That was the last thing he heard before...

i

_"Mrs. Jeager? Where's Eren?" Armin asked. Mrs. Jeager looked down at Armin and said. "I...I don't know how to tell you." She mumbled. As a tear rolled down her cheek._

/i

"Armin! Armin! ARMIN!" Marco yelled, shaking Armin by his shoulders. Armin came back to reality. "Huh?" He asked. "What happened?" He asked, apprently not knowing what had just happened. "You screamed and grabbed your head and started yelling 'No'." Marco repiled, with a worried tone. "Did something happen?" Marco asked. "I uhh.." i 'Why can't I remember?' /i "Don't know...I can't remember what I saw..." Armin finshed. "Well that's werid." Connie said. Marco shot a scowl at Connie before smiling back at Armin. "Maybe you need to sleep." Marco said, helping Armin up.

i

_Armin collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Why had his best friend he cared for had been torn away from him so easliy? Besides that, he was only 10 a the time. He kept saying 'Why?"_

/i

Armin awoke with a start. He sat up and rubbed his head. What had he dreamed about? He rubbed his eyes as his eyes ajusted to that morning light that poured in through the window. He got out of the bed he had slept in and walked out the door to find Marco. He liked Marco. He was nice and a lot more polite than all the people he's met to far. Besides Mikasa of course. Marco ran by with paper work in his arms. "Marco?" Armin asked. Marco stopped in his tracks and looked at Armin. "Oh! Your awake!" He said. He walked up to Armin. "Sorry for that. Paperwork for the boss." He sighed. "Who?" Armin asked, confused. Marco jumped with shock. "I just remembered! I'm sorry Armin, but you need to leave. I don;t think the boss is ready to meet you yet." Marco said. "Oh, okay." Armin said and started walking towards the door. "Oh! And Armin!" Marco called. Armin turned around to face him. "Yes?" Armin asked. "Watch out for a man called the Mad Hatter." Marco said in a serious tone. Armin looked around confused. "Umm..Okay." He said. "Goodbye! And thanks for letting me stay" Armin said as he walked out the door. "Thanks for staying!" Marco called and waved.

Armin walked around the forest, wondering what he was going to see and meet next. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard rusling in the bushes. He looked around a bit. "Hello..?" He called. No reply. "Anyone out there?" He called out again. That's when he noticed two grass green, with a hint of teal, eyes staring at him through the bushes.

CHAPTER 2 END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Armin stared at the eyes, as they stared back at him. "Ummm...Hi?" Armin said, awkardly. A young man, around the age of 15, jumped out of the bush, well actually still standing in it. He had the grass green eyes, with a hint of teal. He had messy brown hair that almost looked like a chocolate color. He wore a long coat that was ripped at the end and had a brown hat that had a green stripe at the base. He had brown pants with a white dress shirt under his coat. "Hey there!" He said with a smile. "Oh. Hello." Armin replied. He didn't know why, but there was a strange feeling Armin got around this young man. "I'm Eren. You've might have heard of me as 'The Mad Hatter.'" Eren then extended his hand, for a hand shake. Armin hesistated a bit. "I know I know, you must be thinking you can't trust me but, I swear, I'm not as bad as they describe me as." Eren continued. Armin then fianlly met Eren's hand and shook. After a firm shack he let go. "So, what your name?" Eren asked. "Armin." Armin replied.

Eren then froze and stared at Armin. He then got closer to Armin till there faces were only 1 inch apart. Eren studied Armin, as if he was trying to figure out something. Armin felt his face flare up with blush. But why? He just met this guy. Or did he know him? After a moment or two Eren backed away. "Sorry, I thought I knew you or something." He said witha nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. Armin's blush went down. "Hmm." Armin relpied and nodded. They looked away from each other and stared at the ground. "So, your another Alice?" Eren asked, desperatly wanting to change the subject. Armin and Eren met gazes again. Armin nodded. "But what's an Alice?" Armin asked, once more. "ARMIN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He heard a familar voice yell. Kirchstein.

Eren and Armin looked over a Kirchstein. And he had an, what seemed to be, army of faceless soldiers behind him. Eren and Armin looked back each other and thought the same thing.

_Run _

So that's what they did. They ran. Armin followed closely behind Eren, because he wasn't as nearly as fast as him. They both exited the forest and were met by a Cliff edge. Eren looked down and saw it was a rather deep canyon and the other side of it was two far to jump. "Ummm." Eren thought out loud. "Ahem." they both heard. They slowly turned around to find Kirchstein pointing a gun at Eren and the soldiers pointing there spears at them. "Hand him over Eren." Kirchstein said in a serious tone. Eren looked around for an escape, but found none. "Last warning. Hand him over." Kirchstein repeated. Eren quickly grabbed Armin around the waist and pulled him into his chest. And once again Armin's blush returned, he still didn't know why though. Eren then waved and jumped off the cliff, holding onto Armin. "EREEEEN!" Kirchstein yelled over the edge.

Armin clung to Eren's chest and closed his eyes tightly, waiting to hit the ground with a loud THUD. Eren just looked down at Armin and laughed. He took off his hat and it inflated with air like a parachute, slowing down there fall. Eren looked at Armin and smiled. "Sorry if I scared you." He laughed nervously. Then they softly came to the ground, but Eren lost his footing and they both fell. They both rubbed there heads. Eren sprung up and picked up his hat and dusted it off. Armin got up, still rubbing the back of his head. Eren looked around the canvern. "So, where are we?" Armin asks as he walks up to Eren. "I have...No clue.." Eren replied. Armin expression went to unamusment. "Well wasn't that a good choice. Jump off a cliff into cavern you don't know how to get out of." Armin said, sarcasticly. "You little..." Eren chuckled. Armin smiled at Eren chuckle. It was cute. "So I guess we'll just walk. I mean, we have no were else to go." Eren said, serious tone returning. Armin nodded. He looked behind him and saw that the other way was blocked by fallen rocks. "Well. Let's go." Armin sighed.

So, the two began walking through the canyon. "So umm..Can I ask a few questions? Or are you not gonna answer them like everyone else?" Armin asked. Eren looked at Armin and smiled deviously. "Lookie here. A curious one. Go ahead. I'll answer them." Eren replied. "Okay...Hmmm." Armin mumbled, trying to think of a good question. "Oh! Is there anyone else here? Besides Marco, Sasha, Connie, Kirchstein, and Mikasa?" Armin asked. "So you haven't met everyone yet. Yeah, there's more. But you'll meet them all soon." Eren answered. "Okay. Are you and Marco, and Mikasa the only sane one's here?" Armin asked. "Pretty much." Eren answered. "Why do they call you the Mad hatter? There's nothing really Mad about you. From what I've seen so far." Armin asked. "Well, they all think I'm Mad. And they kinda all have the right too." Eren replied. Armin tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well this." Eren responded. He stopped walking and Armin did to. Eren then snapped his fingers and just like that, Armin turned into a cat. Armin started to panic, wondering what the actual heck just happened. Eren snapped his fingers again and Armin returned to normal. "What the-?!" He said before Eren interuppted him. "Reality Bender. I'm a reality bender. Although I'm not as powerful as others." Eren said. "So that's why they think your mad. They fear you." Armin said, almost in a 'I just figured out what happen/I connected the dots tone. Eren giggled. "I guess so." They continued walking unitl they came across a large gap in the canyon.

"Crap..How we gonna get across here?" Eren muttered. The gap was too far to jump. (Yeah no dip, this gap is like 100 feet long) "Can't you just, make a stone path or something?" Armin asked. "I can't. Remember i said I wasn't as powerful as the others. And besides I could, but the path wouldn't last for long." Eren replied. "Awww, is the little Hat Boy gonna ask for help?" A mocking female voice called.

CHAPTER 3 END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Awww, is the little Hat Boy gonna ask for help?" A mocking female voice called. Armin looked to his left and saw a blondish-red cat staring at him. Also the cat is floating mind you. Eren growled at the cat. "Annie." "Hey there Hat Boy." Annie replied. "Stop calling me that stupid cat." Eren mumbled. "Anyway, who brought the new Alice?" Annie asked. "Kirchstein." Eren replied to her. Annie's smile fadded and her expression went dark. "Kirchstein..." She mumbled darkly. "I know." Eren mumbled back. There was an akward silence. "So, you want my help or not?" Annie asked. Eren was about to protest but Armin covered his mouth. "Yes please." Armin pleaded. Eren groaned. "Aw, now that's better. I like you." Annie said, amused. She tried to boop Armin's nose but Eren pulled him back and growled at her. Armin stared at the two, confused. _Do they have some sorta past with each other?_ Armin thought.

"Anyway." Annie mumbled. She flickered her tail to the right and two sets of stone stepping stones appeared, making 2 paths to the other side. "There ya go." Annie said, quite proud of her self. "Thank you Annie." Armin thanked sweetly, trying to not get on this cat's bad side. Annie giggled at Armin. "Let's just go." Eren growled. Then the two began to walk across the path of stone stepping stones. As they walked off Annie mumbled. "You saved him this time Eren. But not next time." then she dissolved into a black cloud and flew off.

Armin stared at Eren for a bit before Eren detected it. "What?" Eren asked. "What's up between you two?" Armin asked. Eren sighed. "A lot. I don't want to talk about it though." Eren relpied. "Very well." Armin mumbled, shrugging it off. After a few minutes Armin asked "She a reality bender too?" "Hehe, your smart. Yep she is. More powerful than me, unfortunately." Eren replied, smiling at Armin's intelligence.

The next stepping stone Armin stepped on gave out. "Ahh!" He exclaimed as he began to fall. (Mind you, Armin isn't even heavy) Eren grabbed Armin's hand. "Hold on!" Eren exclaimed, and pulled him up onto the stepping stone he was on. Eren soon rethought if he should have done that, because now they were now _intimantily_ close. Blush flared up on Eren face as they stared at each other. "I...uhh.." Eren mumbled out. Armin now just realized how close they were when Eren spoke. Armin's face flared up a buring red. He now looked like as red as a tomato. There was an awkward silence before Armin looked away. "So umm..Anyway. We should get going." Eren said. "Y-yeah." Armin said nervously. Armin Walked ahead then went over back to his side.

Eren caught up with him. After a minute they finally made it to the other side. But when they stepped off, the stones fell into the abyss. Eren growled under his breath. "Annie did that on purpose." He growled. "Excuse me?" Armin asked."When that stone fell. She did that. Everything that feline does has a catch." Eren continued. He stopped growling and smiled at Armin. He glanced up and saw it was almost night. Eren's eyes widen in fear. "Armin. We need to find a place to stop." He said, trying to keep his cool. "Hmm, why?" Armin asked. "Let's just say. Things happen at night." Eren said. So that's what they did. Eren sat down up against a wall and Armin sat next to him. Eren sighed. The sky slowly turned from sunset to night. If was only a few mere minutes until they both fell asleep.

CHAPTER 4 END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eren woke up a bit. He moved a little before hearing something move. He looked down and saw that Armin's head was laying on his shoulder. His expression soften as he smiled at Armin. He decided that a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

Armin woke up slowly. Only after a few seconds he realized his head was resting on Eren's shoulder. He bolted awake and sat up straight. Blush flared up once more and he still couldn't figure out why he would blush when they got this close. Eren slowly started to reawake. Armin looked away from Eren to hide his blush that hadn't gone down yet. "Oh hey. Your awake." Eren said, sleepily. (That's a word right?) "Y-Yeah." Armin stuttered. Eren yawned and grabbed his, which had fallen off in the night. He set it on top of his head and sprung up. "Well, shall we get going?" Eren asked, helping Armin up. Luckily Armin's blush went down and he nodded. So, the two set out once more to find a exit out of this cavern.

(Nothing really happens so, I just wanna skip to this)

The sun began to set once more. And as always, Eren started to panic a bit. "Hey Armin. How long have you been here?" He asked. "Umm this is my 3rd night I think." Armin replied. Eren's facial expression darken. "Only 5 more days until..." Eren mumbled. "...Until what?" Armin asked. "Nothing. Let's just stop here." Eren replied back. So that's what they did. They settled down and once again, sat up against the cavern wall.

It was almost pitch black, but luckily Eren could set his hand on fire and not get burned. Armin began to drift into sleep when he heard distance howling. Eren's eyes widen with fear and he put out the fire on his hand. Eren then grabbed Armin. "Eren? What going on?" Armin asked fearfully. "Shh!" Eren mumbled. Eren covered Armin's mouth with his free hand. Then the howling got really loud. Armin and Eren looked up and saw 5 black wolf like figures jump over the canyon. Then howling got distant. After it was completely gone, Eren let go of Armin. "Sorry." Eren mumbled, looking away. "What were those things...?" Armin asked, fearfully. "Titans." Eren replied. "There wolf like creatures that are completely black and there looking for someone." Eren continued. "Who?" Armin asked. "O-O-Oh, well we don't know. But we stay away from them." He said, still looking around in fear. "Oh." Armin mumbled. "Sorry I did that." Eren muttered. "It's fine." Armin said, smiling at Eren.

There was an akward moment of silence, and since neither of them would sleeping anytime soon, Eren asked. "Hey Armin..Do you know how to dance?" Armin looked at kinda shocked by the question. "No. I was never really taught." He replied, looking down at the ground. Eren got up and took of his hat and set it on the ground and it bursted into flames, of course not burning it. It also created a light source. "Well then. I know what we could do until we fall asleep." Eren said, perking up. "And what would that be?" Armin asked, looking up at Eren. Eren extended his hand out to Armin and smiled. "Well. You said you were never taught. So, I will." Eren said. Armin replied with "Well I-I dunno.." Armin twindeled in thumbs, nervously. He looked back up at Eren and stared into his eyes. They were basicly yelling please. Armin then nodded, and accepted Eren's hand.

Eren pulled Armin up. "So umm...What now?" Armin asked, nervous. "Okay. Come closer." Eren said. Armin stepped forward. The two were now very close. "So this is how this works. So I put my hand on you waist." Eren said. Doing so, he put his hand on Armin's waist. Armin also felt his face heat up. "Then you put your left hand on my shoulder." Eren continued. So, Armin did. He put his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Then we have to hold hands." Eren finished. Armin then grabbed Eren's hand, holding it. With there fingers intertwined, Eren held there hands up. "Okay half way through." He said, happily. Armin smiled as well. "So now just follow my movements and this should work." Eren said. "Now left then right." He continued. Armin forgot his left and right for a moment and stepped on Eren's foot, on accident. "Oh my! I'm sorry!" Armin panicked. "It's fine. It's your first time. You can step on my feet." Eren giggled. "Let's try again. Left then right." So Eren started to move and Armin copied, not stepping on his feet this time. Eren kept whispering 'Left' then 'Right'. in that order. As they went on, they slowly started getting faster.

Eventually, he stopped saying Left and Right "There you go!" Eren said encouragingly. Armin giggled. For the first time he's been here, he was actually having fun. So they started going faster and started spinning here and there. They both started giggling and laughing as they spun around. Eventually, Eren tripped over a rock and landed on the ground, taking Armin down with him. Eren landed on his back and Armin laid on top of him on his chest. They both still laughed and giggled though. After a while the laughing and giggling stopped and they just smiled at each other. Eren looked at Armin seductively and rolled over, pinning Armin down. Armin's natural blush flared up once more. "H-Hey!" Armin gasped. "Yes?" Eren asked. "You know what." Armin replied, rolling his eyes. Eren's expression went serious. "I'll be honest with you Armin. I can't put my finger on it but. I know you, from somewhere. Every time I look at you, I..." Eren said which slowly turned into a mumble. Armin looked up at Eren, shocked and confused. He couldn't bring himself to tell Eren that, he felt the same way.

After a moment of silence Eren said, "You know what. Nevermind." He shrugged and got off of Armin. "Sorry, forget I said anything. We should probably sleep" he laughed tiredly. "Y-Yeah." Armin mumbled. Eren snapped his fingers and the fire on his hat went out. He laid down and so did Armin. In the silence of the Night Armin finally drifted into a real Sleep

CHAPTER 5 END


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Wait, so your saying that there's giant pools of water?" He asked. "Yep! And there huge!" Armin replied back, excited. "No. Your kidding." His friend said back, crossing his arms. "No, I'm really mean it Eren!" Armin said. "Armin!" Armin mum called. "Sorry I have to go. I'll tell you about it tomorrow!" Armin said getting up and runnig off to him mum. "Bye Armin!" Eren called._

Armin woke with a start, as usual. What was he dreaming about? He then sat up and rubbed his eyes, clearing the sleep from them. He then heard a distant "Hey!" Armin looked around in confusion. "Heeeeeeeey!" "HEY!" Armin then looked up and saw 3 figures peering over the edge. There was a, apprently, a buff man, a tall man, and a cat. "Can you hear us?" the taller man yeliing asked. "Yes!" Armin called back. "Can you wake up Hat Boy!" Annie yelled. Armin got up and went over to Eren and leaned down next to him. Then he shook him. "Eren." He said in a almost soft voice. "I'm awake." He mumbled and pulled himself up. Armin then stood up next to Eren. Annie then, being the reality bender she is, flicked her tail at the ground and the area Armin and Eren were standing on was disconnected from the ground.

When the chunk of ground Eren and Armin were standing on, came to level with the ground Annie was standing on. Eren stepped off the rock and Armin followed. "Ahem." Annie cleared her thought. "Oh, thank you Annie." Armin thanked her. Annie smirked again. "Pfft. Cat." Eren mumbled. "Anyway Armin. This is Reiner." Eren continued, gesting to the buff man. "He's a scientist. Or so he says." Eren said. He also laughed under his breath. "And this is Bertholdth. He's a shape shifter." Eren continued, gestering to the taller man. Berholdth mumbled a hello, and started sweating. "Hello there Armin! You must be the new Alice. Pleasure to meet ya." Reiner said, which almost sounded like he was yelling. He then held out his hand to Armin. Armin returned the shake, but Reiner had brute strength, a probably didn't realize it, and almost crushed the poor boy's hand. After the handshake ended, Armin rubbed his hand.

"So I've seen you've met Annie yes?" Reiner asked. Armin nodded. "Unforuantly, he has." Eren mumbled. Annie then picked up a rock and threw it at Eren. "Ow." Eren growled. Annie just hissed back. There was an awkward slience until thunder cracked in the sky. Reiner cleared his throat and said. "So I guess we should get out of the coming rain." Armin nodded and whispered a sure. "Then we'll go to were me and Bert live." Reiner said. "You gonna join us Eren?" Reiner asked. "No. I have...Something, I need to do." He replied, nervously. Reiner looked shock. "Oh okay." He said. Armin looked over a Eren, almost like he was begging him not to go, for he just met Reiner and Bert and Eren was the only sane person there, at the moment. Eren looked away, not wanting to deal with gulit.

"Well we'd best get going." Bert (Yes he's going to be known as Bert from now on) said. Bert, Annie, and Armin began walking away, with Reiner about catch up with them. But Eren grabbed Reiner's arm. "Listen Reiner." Eren said, with a threat tone in his voice. "If Annie, or anyone else hurts Armin while he's with you. I will make you pay. Mark. My. Words." Eren threaten. Reiner felt a chill you down his spine. Eren was dead serious and he could tell. "Okay." Reiner replied, trying to keep a steady tone. "Good." Eren said, he let go of Reiner's armin then walked into the forest. "What a creep. But Armin's just another Alice. Why does he care about him?" Reiner said out loud to himself. "You coming or what?" Annie yelled. "Oh yeah, I'm coming." Reiner answered, running to Annie and the others.

After a little while of walking, they finally came to what seemed to be a labortory. "What's this?" Armin asked. "It's me and Bert's labortory. Or out home." Reiner said. They walked inside the bulid. "So, what do you guys do here?" Armin asked. "Oh ya know, chemistry, sometimes if were lucky, experiments." Reiner said. Armin looked confused. "Experiment on what?" He askd. "O-Oh ya know. Making medicines and such," Reiner nervously said. Armin narrowed his eyes at Reiner in suspision. "What?" Reiner asked. "Nothing." Armin mumbled and looked away. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay." Reiner laughed. "You wouldn't be the first to be suspicsous of us." He continued. Reiner smiled at Armin and Armin returned the smile witha nervous one.

"And this is were you'll be sleeping tonight." Reiner said. They were inside a small room with a bed in the corner. "Oh. Tonight? You don't have to give me shelter." Armin said. "Nah it's fine. Plus, I suppose there's no where else for you to go anyway right?" Reiner asked. Armin thought about it for a moment and realized, he didn't have anywhere else to go. He wasn't sure about where Marco lived. The Red Kingdom seems to dangerous, with Kirchstein running around. "Yeaaahhh no." Armin mumbled. "That's what I thought." Reiner laughed. Then, Armin blacked out.

CHAPTER 6 END


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"We can't just let him keep moping around like this!" a voiced said, sternly. "Well, if we do that he'll forget him." another voice reasoned. Armin knew who he was talking about, his parents were talking about him. _

_Eren had...went away a few weeks ago and his parents were talking about what to do with him. He felt as he couldn't do anything anymore. His best friend was gone. "Armin. Can you come down here please?" His mother called._

"Shh! Shut up Bert!" a voice whispered. Armin stirred abit, since he was in a deep sleep. There was a moment of silence. "Is he awake?" Bert asked. "No. Dang boy is a heavy sleeper." Reiner remakred. Armin kept still, wondering what the heck they were gonna do. "Now Bert keep his arm still this time! And don't sneeze!" Reiner whispered. "Sorry, I just don't think this is right!" Bert whispered back. Armin felt someone pinch him arm, like they do when they give you a shot.

"So, keep it still and..." Reiner said, about to inject a shot into Armin's arm. Armin quickly opened his eyes and stared at Reiner. Reiner and Bert froze. Armin looked at Reiner then down at the shot, which was still hovering over his arm. "I...uhh..." Reiner said. Armin slightly looked around the room he was in. On a stand that was, luckily, close to the bed Armin laid in, a knife. Maybe he could use that. "Bert! Grab the knife before-" Armin quickly grabbed the knife and pointed at Reiner. Reiner froze once more. Armin slowly backed away from him and sat up, still pointing the knife at Reiner. Armin kept a dead stare on Reiner and every few seconds looked over at Bert. "Now. I want you to tell me, what the heck were you doing." Armin said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Neither of them replied. "Tell me, now." Armin warned. Then a man bursted through the door. "Annie!" He yelled. The guy Armin thought was Reiner turned into a cat. Annie. She started to laugh. "Wow Armin! You fell for it!" She laughed. Reiner shot a scowl at her. "No wonder non of the Alice's ever liked me." He mumbled. "You can put the knife down now Armin." Annie said, finshing her laughter. But Armin didn't. He still kept the knife raise, pointing at Annie. "Come on Armin. Put it down." Annie continued. Armin thought about it for a bit. "I'll put it down. After you tell me what you were gonna enject me with." he growled. "Oh that. I dunno what that was. I just found it in Reiner's science room." She replied, shrugging. Reiner grabbed the shot , which had an orange colored liquid in it, and looked at it. His expression went to horror.

"What's wrong?" Bert asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's just leave Armin to go back to sleep." Reiner said. Bert got up and followed Reiner out of the room. Armin stared at Annie. "What?" She asked. "Aren't you gonna get out?" Armin asked. He didn't care if he sounded rude. She could have killed him, or could ahve done something. "Oh I see. You don't trust me." She said. Armin nodded. "Well. I'll leave but let me tell you a few things." She continued. "Since I'm a powerful Reality Bender, I can see into the future. And I will tell you this. It's going to get bloody. And far more worse." She finshed. Armin stared at her in confusion. What did she mean?

She sighed. "Anyway, you need to sleep. And I do to. So I'll help you." Annie cheered. "What do you mean?" Armin asked. Annie then rose her paw up and smacked Armin, really hard mind you. "Ow! Why did you do that?!" Armin asked. "Watch!" Annie said. "Er...What did you do...?" Armin asked. Annie looked surprised. She booped him on the nose a few times. "Why. Isn't. This. Working?" She said in between boops. "Why is this not working?!" Annie paniced. She also looked furious. Armin looked at Annie, confused. "Hey Armin, do you feel different?" Annie asked. "No." Armin replied. Annie cursed under her breath. "Damnit Eren!" She exclaimed. Armin was going to ask what she meant but decided not to. "Nevermind." Annie mumbled and bounced out of the room. After that, Armin went back to sleep.

"Armin?" a voice asked. It was Bert. Armin opened his eyes and saw, it was morning. He sat up and looked at Bert, who was by the door. "Yes?" Armin asked. "Can you forgive me? For what happened last night?" He asked. Armin thought about it and nodded. "Thank you. She would have done something far worse if I didn't help." Bert mumbled. "I understand." Armin replied.

So after breakfast and that stuff, Armin decieded to leave. "See ya Armin!" Reiner waved. Armin turned around and waved back. "Thank you for letting em stay." He said. "No problem." Reiner repled. And Armin then continued down the path into the forest. "Hmmm. Does Eren have a boyfriend now?" Reiner asked Annie. Annie shrugged. "Probably likes him. But knowing Eren, he won't admit it." Annie replied.

Armin walked down an old forest path,to where? He didn't know. After awhile of walking, he exited the forest and was, again, at the Kingdom of Red Hearts. He thought about turning back, not wanting to see Kirchstein. "Hello there." A female voice called. Armin looked to his right and saw Mikasa. "Oh..Umm.." Armin began. He started to worry a bit. Was he suposed to greet her formally or something? "No need to be formal, Armin." Mikasa smiled. "Oh, okay." Armin mumbled. "Now. I was hoping I'd run into you. I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Mikasa continued. "So, can we start again? On a walk?" she asked. "Oh. Sure." Armin agreed and smiled. Something told him, that Mikasa wasn't really that bad.

As the two walked down a path in a garden behind the Kingom's palace, and to help you imagine it, it's full of roses. Red roses to be exact. "So. I'm known around here as 'The Red Queen'. But you can call me Mikasa." Mikasa began. Armin nodded. "And you never have to formal around me actually. People just assume that they have to be." She contineud with a tiny laugh in her voice. She kept this strange stotic tone in her voice. "So, have you met Jean? Or Eren?" Mikasa asked. "No, not Jean. But I've met Eren." Armin replied. "Hmm." Mikasa mumbled.

"Did he ask you to dance with him?" She asked. Armin looked shocked. "Yeah." He replied. "Hmmm." She mumbled. "And, I'm sorry for doing that. When we met. I was not actually thinking of trapping you here. No way." Mikasa continued. Armin smiled. "Armin?" ARRRMIIIIN!" A voice yelled. Kirchstein. Mikasa stiffened and pushed Armin into a bush. Kirchstein saw Mikasa. "Ah! Mikasa!" He called. He came over to her. "Have you seen Armin anywhere?" He asked. "No. I haven't." Mikasa replied. "Oh. Do you have an idea where he is?" Kirchstein asked. "Maybe near Reiner's place." Mikasa suggested. "Okay. Thanks Mikasa." Kirchstein thanked and ran off.

Armin crawled out of the bush and stood up. "Sorry about that." Mikasa said in a apologetic tone. "Don't worry. I understand. And really I should be thanking you." Armin replied. "So, do you have any questions? About this world?" Mikasa asked. "Oh yeah. When it was my 3rd night here, Eren said something about 'only 5 more days' until something would happened." Armin mentioned. "What does that mean?" He asked. Mikasa looked at the ground. "On the 8th night an Alice is here, a mysterious murder appears. We don't know why, but the murder comes out at night and will do anything to find the Alice's." Mikasa said. "Alice's? There more than one?" Armin asked. Mikasa didn't answer. "You'll figure it out soon." She whispered. They finally reached the end of the path. "Well I believe this is were we depart until next time." Mikasa said. "It was a nice walk Armin." She continued. "O-Oh, same to you." Armin sqeaked. Mikasa smiled. She began to walk away when she stopped and looked back at Armin. "Oh yeah, and Eren only asks special people to dance with him." She said, then continued to walk away. Armin just stared at Mikasa in shock and confusion.

CHAPTER 7 END


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Friendly remimder, Connie and Sasha are like 9)

Armin walked down the path in the forest. He decided to wonder a bit more before finding Eren again. There was something in Eren that he needed to talk to him about. "Arrrmiiin!" Two young voices yelled. Connie and Sasha. Armin stopped and looked around, and the next thing he knew, he'd been tackled to the ground.

"Oh hey you two." Armin said, quite happy. "We missed you!" Sasha chirped. "I did too!" Connie said, sending a scowl at Sasha. "Well I missed him more!" Sasha shot back. "Did not!" Connie replied. Armin chuckled and ruffled Sasha's hair. "Hey you two. I missed you guys as well." Armin said. "Ha! You owe me 20$ Connie!" Connie stuck his tongue out at Sasha. Armin looked confused. Did they really bet on him? Yep. They did. "The day is mine!" Sasha gloated. Armin's expression softened and smiled at Sasha and Connie. The pain in his head returned but he tried his best to ignore it. "Oh hey Armin!" Another voice called. Marco.

Armin looked over at Marco, and saw there was a man walking beside him. Who was that? "Connie. Sasha. Get off him." The man said, in a stern voice. Connie and Sasha did immediately. Something told Armin that this man intimidated them two. Armin then stood up. "So who is this?" The man asked. "Jean, this is Armin." Marco introduced. _Wait, Jean? The one Mikasa was talking about?_ "So, you the new Alice ,eh?" Jean asked. "I guess." Armin guessed. "Hmm." Jean mumbled and walked up to Armin. "Looks wimpy and not as strong as the others. Not only that, but a boy. And quite wimpy for a boy ,might I add." Jean mumbled. "Well aren't you a gentleman." Armin mumbled. Connie, Sasha, and Marco stared at Armin in shock. Did he really just say that?

Jean looked down at Armin, shocked. "Oh, he's dead! He stood up to the boss!" Sasha panicked. "I knew he wasn't gonna last long. Bye Armin!" Connie then waved goodbye. Sasha ran up between Armin and Jean. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease don't kill him! He's the first Alice who hasn't called us gremlines!" Sasha pleaded. "If your gonna kill him can you get it over with?" Connie asked. Sasha shot a scowl at Connie. Jean started laughing.

Sasha and Connie stared up at Jean in confusion. They had expected that Armin would be dead on the ground right now. "I'm not gonna kill him. This one's got guts." Jean finshed laughing and looked at Armin. "And I need guts." Jean continued. Jean extended his hand forward to Armin. "Wanna join?" He asked. "Join what?" Armin asked. "Well of course our Mafia!" Connie said.

Armin's eye twitched. Did they say Mafia? "Y...Your running what again?" Armin asked. "A mafia." Jean replied. Armin took a step back. "Oh come on it's not that bad." Jean continued. Jean was about to grab Armin's arm, when something stopped him. Jean felt elctricity go through hand. "Ah!" He yelled. He took his hand back and rubbed it. "How'd you do THAT?!" Connie asked. Armin looked at his arm. "I-I dunno!" Armin replied. "Were you around a reality bender? Like Eren or Annie?" Marco asked. "I was around Eren a while ago." Armin answered.

Jean expression went grim. "Eren.." He gritted his teeth. "So, he finally found an Alice he liked?" Jean asked. "Finally found an Alice is liked?" Armin asked. Jean was about to answer when Marco pushed Sasha to the side and stood between them. "I-It's nothing! Just Eren can be moody about some people." he answered. Jean sighed. Thats when Armin noticed, Jean looked a LOT like Kirchstein, just with a darker tone of hair. "Kirchstein..?" Armin mumbled.

"Oh he finally noticed." Sasha thought outloud. Jean's expression grew more grim. "I'm not like Kirchstein." He mumbled. Jean took a step back and cleared his throat. "I'll explain back at the mansion. You've been there right?" Jean asked. Armin nodded. Jean began to walk off and Connie and Sasha were hot on his trail. Armin was a bit hesitate. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Marco whispered to Armin

When they arrived, they walked to the back where Armin sat with Marco, Sasha and Connie last time. Jean sat across from Armin and Connie and Sasha sat at the sides of them. They were waiting for Marco. Marco then walked out with a tray with 5 cups of...Coffee? Marco gave every 1 cups and then said. "Sorry, I don't know how to make tea." "And I hate tea anyways so. Win, Win right?" Jean chirped in. Connie and Sasha started giggling.

"What? That isn't funny to you?" Jean asked Armin. "Oh I uhh..." Armin said. He was lost in thought, thus, not hearing Jean's 'joke'. "You didn't get it, did you?" Jean asked. "I guess so." Armin guessed. "So." Jean took a sip of coffee, "Whatcha wanna know first?" He asked. Armin thought for a moment. "Why do you look so much like Kirchstein?" Armin asked. Jean went quiet. "Alright so. He's a copy of me. A clone you might say. I used to suffer from multiply personality disorder." Jean paused. Then continued, "Then when I was brought here, we got split. But little did I know, that he was a perverted horny mess." He finished.

Armin nodded. Believe it or not, but he believed him. Come on, he has met a talking cat. "And don't you dare ever. Accuse me of being like him." Jean threatened. Armin nodded. "Now what about Eren. You said that 'he found an Alice he liked." Armin asked. Everyone went silent. Oh what Jean could say. He either tell him the truth, or lie to him about Eren. "Eren has...Killed other Alice's." Jean said. Armin's eyes widen in fear.

END OF CHAPTER 8


End file.
